


Take The Bait

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gift Work, Minor Character Death, None of the ocs tho, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: There is no time for playing nice in a war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @zarkophagus this is for you ♡
> 
> (Vasaal belongs to @zarkophagus on tumblr)

"I've set this Audio Crystal to unlock under genetic contact, so if you are hearing this then I hope you enjoyed your gift, Vasaal.

 

By the time you find this I will be long gone from this sector and the Delta-ax9 tade route will have been shut down.

 

I would advise reclaiming it unless you want to deal with the damaged bio-containment ship along the line.

 

Do you remember when you told me that my insubordination and rebelliousness would be my downfall? I leave the blood spilled in this ship as a gift for you Vasaal.

 

To remind you that even with an entire fleet at your command, I will always be ten steps ahead of you.

 

Keep running _Vashalom_."

 

The light of the Audio Crystal dimmed, until the blue light went out completely and a fissure opened upon its surface, rendering it useless.

 

Vasaal, hands trembling in unbridled fury, threw the crystal against the bloodstained wall, its now shattered fragments dropping onto the body of a fallen soldier.

 

"Find them! Find them and bring them back alive!"

 

He turned down the hall, past broken bodies and smashed surroundings, not bothering to look back at his subordinate, who was now barking orders at the remaining crew.

 

"Bring them back to me so I can kill them myself," he hissed, his remaining eye glowing as he swept through the darkness of the crippled ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Vashalom: Galran word that means a person who is left behind.  
> Sounds similar to Vasaal.


End file.
